I still love youniley,jemi
by xmaddyheartsux
Summary: A good niley story about when miley takes a vaction but then has to go to LA to recorde an album with joe,nick.kevin.Then miley goes through a ruff time
1. Chapter 1

Im still in love with you.

* * *

Mileys Pov

* * *

Im still in love with the last word nick said to me

I still do but after 2yrs of loving him then him cheating on me with breaking up with someone becuase there with another was always cute when he was mad .

quit miley...uh I cant stop thinking bout ,Demi,Trace[I know my annoying but loving brother kinda hates him for cheating on me]noahbear,Taylor,Emily

Selena's not my friend now,cause [starts to tear up]be strong,because she took away everthing good in my nick.

but now im going to tennisee with demi and meeting taylor there[taylor swift].Imgetting away from old tennisee . The air,the barbiques,jumping in the pool with demi and brandi and trace tickleing us till we give up and just jump

* * *

Next day-on the plane to tenisee

demi-I just cant wait to go to tenisee

miley-I know you'll love Taylor

demi-I already do[laughs]of course I love your friends well not all of them well 2 of them a curly haired &a fake wizard

miley-I know[starts to tear up]and I still kinda have some feeling,but my Justin's helping me[ fake smiles] Justin

demi-you know there's something weird about that kid.

miley-and there's something strange about Joe[laughs]

demi-[laughs]okay enough boyfriend that matters is that we love them.

* * *

Demi pov.

i don't really Justin,but if he likes miley then like if nick made up with her,but how he left would just sit in her bathtub and and eat ice cream and take painkillers and pass out from stress.

I was there the whole time,by her telling her that I'll break up with Joe if It helps by not going by was so freaking loyal and said don't break up with him because of nicks happy demi.I know you would want me to

* * *

On the plane

demi-[screams]

miley-[shrieks]god demi what the hell is wrong

demi-look outside

miley-[screams]oh god were really low

demi-miles i just realized something were about to land

miley-oh

* * *

At mileys house

miley&demi-walk into the door

miley-woah omg

demi-[laughs]

* * *

TO BE CONTUIED


	2. Chapter 2

Im still in love with you.

* * *

Mileys Pov

* * *

Im still in love with the last word nick said to me

I still do but after 2yrs of loving him then him cheating on me with breaking up with someone becuase there with another was always cute when he was mad .

quit miley...uh I cant stop thinking bout ,Demi,Trace[I know my annoying but loving brother kinda hates him for cheating on me]noahbear,Taylor,Emily

Selena's not my friend now,cause [starts to tear up]be strong,because she took away everthing good in my nick.

but now im going to tennisee with demi and meeting taylor there[taylor swift].Imgetting away from old tennisee . The air,the barbiques,jumping in the pool with demi and brandi and trace tickleing us till we give up and just jump

* * *

Next day-on the plane to tenisee

demi-I just cant wait to go to tenisee

miley-I know you'll love Taylor

demi-I already do[laughs]of course I love your friends well not all of them well 2 of them a curly haired &a fake wizard

miley-I know[starts to tear up]and I still kinda have some feeling,but my Justin's helping me[ fake smiles] Justin

demi-you know there's something weird about that kid.

miley-and there's something strange about Joe[laughs]

demi-[laughs]okay enough boyfriend that matters is that we love them.

* * *

Demi pov.

i don't really Justin,but if he likes miley then like if nick made up with her,but how he left would just sit in her bathtub and and eat ice cream and take painkillers and pass out from stress.

I was there the whole time,by her telling her that I'll break up with Joe if It helps by not going by was so freaking loyal and said don't break up with him because of nicks happy demi.I know you would want me to

* * *

On the plane

demi-[screams]

miley-[shrieks]god demi what the hell is wrong

demi-look outside

miley-[screams]oh god were really low

demi-miles i just realized something were about to land

miley-oh

* * *

At mileys house

miley&demi-walk into the door

miley-woah omg

demi-[laughs]

* * *

TO BE CONTUIED


End file.
